The Quest for Delphi
by Tiny Amount of Freetime
Summary: Will never imagined he'd lead a quest to find the spirit of Delphi. But now he has to lead his friends Cecil, Lou Ellen, and the stubbornly instant upon coming Nico through unknown dangers. The four must find and recover Delphi, all while one of them is destined to die. Kinda hard to succeed when you know you might die. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, another fanfic. Sorry, I couldn't resist! Plus, this is what people have been wanting! So here it is! And no updates until I get five or more reviews! **

**Summary: Will never expected to be leading a quest to find the spirit of Delphi. But things happen, no matter if you want them or not. Now, Will is leading Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Nico (who insisted on coming) into the unknown dangers. But how can they succeed when one of them is foretold of their death? **

**Pairings: Solangelo, Loucil**

**Warnings: Language, minor suggestive themes later, homosexuality, BoO spoilers, violence. **

* * *

><p>Will certainly never expected to be in this situation.<p>

It had been a month since the Giant War. Both camps were still recovering, but they were doing well. Actually, they were doing great, considering the trauma the demigods had been forced to suffer. But Camp Half-Blood's campers were slowly healing, physically and mentally. Quite often, though, in times of peace and tranquility were when most things tended to get shaken. It all started when Will woke up. Literally right off the bat, _damnit!_

The son of Apollo awoke to a loud honk. Blue eyes slid open in confusion at the noise, his senses slowly coming to. He could hear his cabin-mates all grumbling and groaning as they awoke from happy, content, warm sleep.

_What the Hades?_

Another honk was to be heard from a distance. It was strange, a mortal car shouldn't be able to cross the barrier, and the sound would be muffled if not drowned out if it wasn't directly in camp. Will huffed as he glanced at the alarm clock that was on his bunk's nightstand.

_5:00 A.M._

_Why, Zeus?_

Will yawned deeply as he sat up and clumsily untangled himself from his sheets and blankets. He blindly fumbled for the light switch that he had a bed by, due to being counselor. A chorus of complains arose as he flicked on the light and squinted against it's sudden appearance. Usually they would have been on nerve and reacted immediately. But as stated, things were better. The guard wasn't as high, and if it was a monster, the guard would've raised the new alarm the Hephaestus cabin had installed. Well, considering the guard hasn't been killed.

"What's going on, Will?" One of his siblings, Kayla, demanded in a groggy voice. Will stretched quickly and began to shuffle through his drawers, waking up slightly at the light. He thought a moment before responding. "I think there's a car here."

A loud snort was heard from Austin, another one of his siblings. "Duh," he yawned as the cabin began to follow Will's example and dress, gaining speed by the moment. They were all rushing as they heard another loud honk, this time drawn out for a few seconds. Then there was a pounding at the door.

"Coming!" The blonde teen scrambled over to the door as he attempted to pull up his jeans and button them as he opened the door. It swung open as he finished and began to pull on his t-shirt, chest being bare from his sleep. "Would you put some clothes on and get out here, now?" The voice was familiar and slightly embarrassed.

Will stared at the son of Hades with a small, lopsided smile. "Yeah, what's going on?" He questioned as he leaned back in to grab his bow from where it was leaning against the wall and gesture for his siblings to speed things up. Nico frowned grimly and cast his gaze away. "It concerns your cabin. Go to the Big House's council room, once you're done. We finally got the idiot to stop honking and go in," he muttered the last part as he turned away. Will stared after him in confusion as he jogged towards the Big House, hand resting on the sword that hung at his hip's handle.

The teen ran a hand through his sun-kissed hair before sighing and turning to face his cabin, whose occupants were now all dressed randomly, but dressed nonetheless. They all smirked at him and a couple made kissing motions with their lips. Will rolled his blue eyes and gestured out. "We need to go to the Big House. Follow me, and don't shoot unless ordered," he said authoritatively. He'd learned to be stern and collected to be taken seriously.

Victoria giggled and glanced down pointedly. Will stared at her blankly before realizing with a blush he was barefoot. Yeah, what was that about being taken seriously?

One pair of blue high-tops later, the Apollo cabin was racing across camp. Everyone was now more or less unwillingly awake. The Apollo cabin usually woke at six to be greeted by the sun, but five was just too early. Will noticed that a few other camp councilors were rushing towards the Big House. The Apollo cabin sped up a big as Will moved to jog beside Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate. She gave him a grin and a nod as they both jogged, not wasting their breath on speaking.

Lou Ellen was one of Will's closest friends, along with Cecil and Nico. She had tan skin, dark eyes that always held a mischievous sparkle in them, and short brown hair that almost reached her shoulders and was streaked with purple around the front of her side bangs (or whatever they're called. Will didn't care, nor know).

Though she was pretty, she was not to be messed with. Will grinned a bit at the thought of her pig balling anyone who flirts with her. Tough as a nail, he reflected as the two and the Apollo cabin slowed. He'd thought it was strange, he was the only one who was told to bring his cabin, but Lou Ellen offered no explanation. As they approached the door, a grim Nico opened it swiftly, still wearing that frown.

Nico put a hand on Will's chest to stop him after Lou Ellen entered. "Leave them out here. Just you, Solace," he instructed. Will couldn't fight off a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless. Nico was slowly getting more comfortable with contact, so long as you didn't just suddenly touch him. The two entered, Nico closing the door behind them.

Will paused midstep in confusion at the very unmanly sobs that immediately were heard as Lou Ellen opened the door to the conference room. All the cabin counselors were sitting around the ping-pong table with crackers and cheez-whiz, the usual serious meetings. But an extra chair was being taken up by a guy who looked to be in his late teen years. He was sobbing into his arms, only his toned, tan arms, blonde hair, and sleeveless red shirt visible.

Will stared in shock. He'd recognize this man anywhere, even in his teenage form. "Dad? I mean, Apollo?" He rephrased his question, knowing Apollo hated being called dad. It made him feel old. But he didn't even reply, just sniffled. Jason coughed awkwardly from his spot beside the god and slid him a tissue. Apollo slid a hand out, pulled the tissue in, and blew his nose before lifting his head.

His face was red and puffy as he dabbed at his tears to dry them. He sniffled as he attempted to speak. "This sadness is taking away from my hotness!" He wheezed in a shaky voice. Sobs wracked his shoulders as he blew his nose once more.

Will didn't know what to say. He took pride in being the son of Apollo, and now the god of the sun was reduced to...this. Chiron sighed from where he stood, stroking his beard in thought. "Take a seat and we may begin," he said absent mindedly. Apollo suddenly stood and made a dramatic stance simular to Zac Effron in that meme.

"_Like doves in winter_

_My sadness will still prevail_

_I am very sad." _

He spoke in a whimper, then slowly sat back down, calming a bit. "At least my haikus are still amazing," he sighed. Will hesitantly took a seat between Jason and Lou Ellen. As soon as they sat, Chiron pounded his hoof against the ground. Every demigod-well, plus Apollo-quieted down.

_What's going on? Why is Apollo not on Olympus?_

"Now, as you all know, Apollo has been in trouble with Zeus-" Chiron was cut off by a sob. He waited patiently for him to quiet down. Then the centuar cleared his throat and continued. "He has chosen a punishment that Apollo has received twice before. Apollo is being forced to live on earth as a human," he explained.

Will gawked with wide blue eyes. "But, thats not fair! We need him, he's the god of so many things!" He shook his head urgently, blonde curls parroting the gesture. "This isn't right..." He frowned. Lou Ellen put her hand on his shoulder. "For once, I agree with the medic. We need all our gods now. We're recovering from a war," she insisted.

Chiron didn't miss a beat. "Zeus has taken over his role until the punishment is over. The punishment will only be over when the spirit of Delphi is found. She is missing," he finished. A stunned silence. Then every demigod began talking st once. Chiron banged his hoof harder, and Will wondered if it ever hurt. They all quieted down as Apollo stood up again. "We need heroes to find it! It could be anywhere!" He wailed.

"Not exactly," the voice of Nico di Angelo spoke up. Will and everyone else turned to stare. He could see Nico waver under all the gazes, and he silently willed him to continue. "Spirits do have limits. They can travel, but slowly. And most intelligent spirits that are not supposed to be free steer well clear of any Underworld entrances. So that rules out some places, including New York," his voice was soft but firm, as if to assure everyone he knew exactly what he was talking about. Will didn't doubt him.

His feelings about the Ghost King were mixed. Nico had a temper, was moody, and tried his best to push everyone away. His trust had been betrayed too many times. But he was actually really kind. He always used manners, refused to treat the dead badly, and did what he believed was right, even if he had to suffer. Plus, he'd kill Will if he knew he thought this, he was kind of adorkable.

"That's a start," Jason smiled, the scar on his lip curving into a crescent. Travis paused his conversation with Miranda Gardiner, (most likely asking about Katie) to nod and put in his two cents. "That only leaves, like, half the world!" He grinned. Nyssa rolled her eyes. She'd taken over the Hepheastus cabin since Leo had disappeared. He refused say died, because Nico had said his death felt different, and reported no signs of him in the Underworld.

"We need a quest!" Apollo insisted. Chiron shook his head. "It's too soon after the war. Not to mention, we must have a prophecy for the quest to be successful-" he began, but was interrupted by Piper. "Wait! Sorry to interrupt, but just maybe...Ella could have possibly memorized the one we need?" She suggested.

Will nodded slowly. This could work. He honestly wasn't excited for whoever had to go on a quest so soon after the war. "We should try it, but shouldn't we choose who goes first?" He asked. That was what always happened. Apollo nodded and laughed with sudden glee. "You're right! Will Solace, my son, will lead this quest! Any objections?" He smiled a dazzling smile. No one answered. Will gaped. "What? But I-" he began to protest.

"Perfect!" Apollo sighed. "Now let's pick out your quest partners and go see that magical red harpy!"

And that was how Will Solace found himself leading a quest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You people are lucky. I said no updates until I get ten reviews, but I love you guys too much. Bet seriously GUYS, I can't know if you like this if you don't review. Tell me what you think, any ideas you have, etc. Love you guys! And Boom Clap will be updated by tomorrow night.**

**Summary: Will never expected to be leading a quest to find the spirit of Delphi. But things happen, no matter if you want them or not. Now, Will is leading Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Nico (who insisted on coming) into the unknown dangers. But how can they succeed when one of them is foretold of their death?**

**Pairings: Solangelo, Loucil**

**Warnings: Language, minor suggestive themes later, homosexuality, BoO spoilers, violence.**

* * *

><p>Will had decided that prophecies were huge pessimists.<p>

Will, Apollo, and Chiron were the only ones allowed to go and visit Ella. The red harpy was staying with Rachel in her cave. The son of the archery god found himself hoping she didn't have a prophecy memorized for him. Call him a coward, but Will was nervous. He hadn't even willingly agreed to this. He never agreed to lead two of his friends who knows where.

It was awkwardly silent as the trio approached the cave. Apollo tried for a haiku a few times, but gave up upon realizing no one was listening. He now walked with his hands in his pockets, smiling calmly and smugly. _Of course he's happy. Three heroes are about to save his godly ass, _Will thought. The ends of his lips turned down as he dejectedly halted in front of the cave.

Chiron knocked on the stone panel that was the door. "Miss Dare," he coaxed her. There was a long pause before a sleepy Rachel appeared as the panel slid upwards. Her frizzy red hair was pulled back and she wore white sweat pants that had been doodled on and a red t-shirt. She rubbed her green eyes sleepily, as it was now about six in the morning.

"What's going on?" She yawned. "I mean, usually I'd know. The whole foresight thing. But, yeah," she added. Will chuckled at her sleepiness. He couldn't stay grumpy forever, and tired people were very amusing, in his opinion. The three walked in, and Will allowed himself to zone out as they explained, not wanting to subject himself to more depressing thoughts and haikus.

His thoughts wandered to who he might choose for the quest. It was a spirit they were after, so the obvious choice would be Nico. But the son of Hades was still weaker than others from the war. He almost faded for a while. Will wasn't sure he wanted to push him just yet. Not to mention the thought of being alone with just Nico and another camper made his heart thump. Like said, he wasn't sure how he felt about Nico.

The next two were obvious and very perfect. Lou Ellen and Cecil. His two closest friends. Lou Ellen would be perfect for this. Her skills with the mist would be super helpful, in addition to her sharp, observant eyes and pig-balls. Those things were awesome. Lou Ellen was also a fellow girl, so she might be able to communicate with the spirit better.

Cecil was also perfect. A child of Hermes. The guy had screwed up a huge weapon so subtly it hadn't been noticed. He was mischivous and sneaky. He could steal your pants and you wouldn't even notice. He also could think so outside of the box, Will wasn't sure it was allowed.

They were the right choices. _I'm sure of it. _Lucky for the Seven, they got a break. It'd suck if they had to go on another quest. But this was a job that Will had to do. Restore his father's immoratality, the spirit of Delphi, and peace in Olympus. Cake.

"...and it will be led by Will. So, do you think you and Ella could possibly have a prophecy for him?" Chiron prompted. Will looked at her hopefully. Maybe she'd refuse. "If it'll bring back the spirit of Delphi, I'll wake Ella and we'll definitely try," she smiled. Will visibly deflated.

Rachel told them to wait and invited them to sit on the couch. As she left to go into a smaller cave room, Apollo patted Will on the shoulder. "You can do this, son," he smiled. Will stared at him, then gave a small grin, feeling a bit giddy. His father had called him son.

_I just hope he's right._

"In here, Ella," Rachel appeared pulling the harpy by her winged arm. She looked a bit better. Her red feathers and hair was growing glossy, soft, and lush. She had gained enough weight to not look starved. She wasn't as skiddish. She scanned the room and followed Rachel closely. The two sat across from the three.

"I already told Ella the story. We're going to try something," Rachel said. Ella nodded repeatedly. "Yes, yes," she murmured. "_Lost spirits of the Underworld dwindle upon the earth, _Grave Guide, page 47, chapter two," she muttered. Will wondered why she was quoting a teenage supernatural romance novel.

Rachel held Ella's hands. The two both looked like they were concentrating really hard. "From Ella's memory of the prophetic books and the fragment of the spirit of Delphi that lingers inside me, I call upon you. Awaken for one last prophecy until you are found," Rachel and Ella both chanted softly, the words seemed to flow out if them easily. It gave Will the chills, especially to hear Ella speak so properly.

Nothing. Then, too much happened at once. Rachel started to scream, clamping her eyes shut, she shrill noise coming in the form of green smoke. She clutched her ears and fell to the ground, writhing. The smoke wound it's way around Ella, who opened her now glowing green eyes. She stared at Will with a deathly calmness. Then she lunged for him.

_"Child of the Sun!" _Her voice was multiplied, as if three Ellas were talking at once. "_You must find me! Restore things! Fix them!" _Will shrunk back and stumbled, falling over the couch and onto the floor. Ella's voice was rising in volume. She jumped on the son of Apollo and wrapped a hand around his throat, cutting off his air supply. Rachel was still screaming in the background.

"_FIND ME! CLEAR APOLLO' S NAME! MAKE THINGS RIGHT! WITHOUT LIGHT, THERE IS ONLY DARKNESS!" _She screamed in his face as he struggled to breathe. Will's blue eyes were wide with terror. And as fast as everything went wrong, it was all over. Ella's eyes returned to normal, though she looked dazed and confused to why she was strangling Will on the ground. Will hadn't noticed Chiron trying to pull her off him and Apollo trying to help Rachel.

Ella blinked at him. "Ella hurt you. Apologies for Will," she frowned, brushing her fingers across the bruises on his neck as she stood up and holding out a hand to him. Will could finally breathe, gasping for air. He took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "It's fine," he said, though his voice was shaking a little.

"I got the prophecy," Rachel suddenly whispered from on the floor. She quietly got up and unsteadily walked over to her desk. She grabbed a random marker and a loose sheet of paper. Will and the others waited anxiously as she scribbled on the paper. After a long, tense, silence filled moment, Rachel shoved a folder up slip of paper into Will's hand with her own shaking hand. It must be bad if she wouldn't even say it.

It was in ancient Greek. Lucky him. He cleared his throat and began, voice sounding quite small.

"_Child of the Sun shall lead three_

_The Dark and the Light may never be_

_Magic is not as strong as may seem_

_Mischief will make or break the team_

_Child of the Sun will share the same fate_

_As those to whom he did relate..."_

He read. His hands shook and he looked at Chiron, Apollo, Rachel, and Ella. They all looked grim. "I choose Cecil and Lou Ellen," he choked out. Rachel nodded approvingly. "That sounds like Magic and Mischief. But it says you will lead three," she said.

Chiron shook his head. "No, only three allowed on a quest. This isn't like the seven. You don't have a ship to protect you," he sighed. Will nodded. Fate had a strange way of working. If this Prophecy was legit, the fourth would find them.

"Let's get ready. I want to leave by the afternoon," Will spoke. Rachel poked his arm to get his attention before he could leave. "Wait, but where? You have no idea where to start," she accused.

Will sighed. This was his least favorite part. "I'll have to ask the Ghost King," he frowned.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're going on a quest to find a spirit, and you're not taking me?"<p>

Will averted his blue eyes from the dark gaze. He was sitting uncomfortably on the couch in the Hades cabin across from the son of Hades. He'd dreaded telling Nico this. The other demigod had a point, but as mentioned earlier, Will couldn't risk bringing him along. He felt a bit selfish because part of it was not wanting to face the strange tension he felt around Nico. But he wasn't lying to himself when he said he was concerned about his health. Those werewolf marks still refused to heal, he noted as his eyes spotted his scarred biceps.

"Um, yeah, kind of," Will muttered. He could feel the waves of darkness radiating from Nico. That was one of the things he wasn't sure about Nico for. He had a temper.

"What do you need to know?" Nico huffed. Will looked hopefully at Nico. He was calmly gazing back at Will, with his messy raven hair being slightly buffeted by the fan in his room (which was so weird it was getting cold). Will tried not to get too distracted by the dramatic, stupid fan. But it was hard considering how much Nico had changed. His pale skin was slowly turning an olive color again, he was getting stronger, and his face wasn't as gaunt. The lines under his eyes were mostly gone.

Will flushed at his wandering thoughts and shook his head before speaking. "Do you have any leads to where the spirit might be?" He questioned. Nico sighed and shrugged. "Like I said, she'd want to stay away from the Underworld entrances, so that only leaves half the world. I'll make you a list of where not to go," he paused and thought, chewing his lip.

"And spirits often go somewhere they're connected to. A shrine to her? Her home? Where the Oracle was cursed by my father? There are many places," he continued. Will nodded grimly. "That's a start," he said optimistically. "I have an idea of where to start," Nico smiled an ominous thin smile. "There's one more place where the spirit of Delphi might have visited," he prompted at Will's silence.

Will furrowed his blonde brows in thought, rubbing his chin. Then his blue eyes opened rather comically wide. "Oh!" He snapped his fingers in victory. He beamed at Nico. "I got it!" He smiled bashfully. He couldn't help it, he loved guessing games. Nico rolled his eyes in amusement. "You need to go visit Camp Jupiter and see the new Auger, whomever it may be," he shrugged again.

Will nodded. "Thank you, Nico. It's a huge help," the blonde stuck out a hand for a high five. Nico didn't comply. "Now, why aren't you bringing me?" He asked. _Damn it! I thought I'd gotten past that without having to explain._

"Oh, uh, I...," Will stammered. He tried to catch the right words out of the alphabet soup that was his thoughts. "Well, you're still recovering from the war. You need more time than anyone. You're still weak-" he broke off, instantly knowing he made a mistake. Nico's face hardened. "Weak?" He inquired softly. Will shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I just mean that you're not strong. Wait! That's even worse! Damn it!" Will cursed at his own stupidity.

Nico stood up while glaring at him. "I'll show you what weak is, Solace. Go get ready for your stupid quest," he ordered, looking away. Will slowly got up and trudged to the door, he felt cool air touch his face as he opened the door. Before he exited, Nico spoke one more phrase of advice to him. "Will," he called. The son of Apollo froze hopefully. "Yeah?" He responded.

"Try not to die." _SLAM!_

Will sadly stared at the door. That went well.


End file.
